1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to support and more particularly to a battery pack for notebook with improved support characteristics.
2. Related Art
Computers has played a big role in our daily life. A variety of electronic data processing devices such as personal computers (PCs), notebooks, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have been available. Generally speaking, these devices are fast, powerful and large in storage memory for fulfilling each individual need. It is important to note that convenience is also very important in designing above devices. As to notebook, it substantially comprises a housing and a display hinged to housing. As such, display may be pulled toward housing for ease of transportation and/or storage or in the other position wherein display is open to be angled with respect to housing for ease of operation. It is understood that the angle between display and housing may be adjusted so as to provide a better angle for viewing. Keyboard is provided on housing served as the major input device of computer. It is found that most of notebook computer operation time is keyboard operation time. As such, how to provide a user friendly keyboard operation environment is a major concern in designing notebook. Preferably, the surface of keyboard is at an oblique angle with respect to a supporting surface for sharing the burden of hands and ease of operation. Conventionally, a support mechanism is provided at a side of the underside for supporting the notebook in an oblique angle. At this position, the surface of keyboard is at an oblique angle with respect to user. User may adjust the angle to a desired one. Above design is preferred in a typical desk computer but it is undesired in notebook. The reason is detailed below. The keyboard of notebook is provided on housing. As such, support mechanism must bear the weight of notebook (including housing and display) and the force exerted by user""s hands. As such, the structural strength of support mechanism must be carefully calculated in designing notebook for ensuring a stable construction without collapsing while operating. As a result, an undesired increase in the manufacturing cost is inevitable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a battery pack with support mechanism for notebook wherein the total weight of notebook and user""s hands is supported by the angle adjustable support mechanism for carrying out an ergonomic design.
The advantages of the present invention are realized by providing a battery assembly for notebook wherein the battery assembly comprises a battery pack and a pair of joint mechanisms coupled between notebook and battery assembly such that battery pack is operable to be either in a retracted position in the notebook or in an extended position for supporting the notebook so as to position the surface of keyboard at a predetermined optimal angle with respect to user.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.